With the development of industry services, the number of industry service application systems increases rapidly. To date, the user ID authentication is implemented by the application system of each service in most cases, therefore, in order to access different application systems, the user has to input his/her user credence to different application systems respectively. In the case that the number of application systems increases rapidly and marketization develops very quickly, the disadvantage of this mode is more and more evident and becomes especially prominent particularly under the condition that the application system increases exponentially. Although the existing system has implemented unique authentication for the user ID, it is mainly by sending the response code and random code acquired by calculating the user token to the authentication center to perform authentication and authorization. If this information is intercepted, the trust of the authentication center can be gained unlimited by cheating, which brings severe threats to information security. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for realizing the authentication of the information security.